


The Road Trip

by ALCzysz17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bickering, Cousin Love, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Jon's POV, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: It was supposed to be a road trip down to King's Landing with the guys, but both Robb and Theon bailed on him. Now Jon is stuck with his cousin, Sansa to see one of his favorite bands play. Both had outgrown each other from their adolescences and don't quite know how to talk without bickering. Will this road trip be a bummer? Will they get along? Will they get too well along? It's a road trip of a life time and their strapped in tight for the ride!





	The Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade_Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Masquerade/gifts).



> So, I had this story sitting around in my folder for quite a few months (summer '18) and I feel like I won't ever finish it if I don't post it. This story already has the plot written out, so I should be able to finish in a hopefully timely manner (we'll see about that). 
> 
> Dedicated to Jade_Masquerade: you are one of my fave authors on here and a very lovely person. I thought you might enjoy this gift that's been collecting dust for many months. I'm a bit of a giver and so, please enjoy your gift!!
> 
> Enjoy!! ^_~

 

 

Jon tried not to grind his teeth as he waited for her to finish stuffing her luggage into his jeep. He tried not to incessantly tap his fingers against the steering wheel either. It wouldn’t do him any good, wouldn’t make her move faster, nor would it change the circumstances he was in; they were in. Hearing the door open on the passenger side drew his attention to take in Sansa Stark as she lifted herself up into his jeep, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail with obnoxiously big sunglasses covering half her face and a frown drawing her lips downward.

He was supposed to be going on this road trip with Robb and Theon, they were supposed to be driving to King’s Landing for the concert of a life time. They also happened to bail on him last minute. Robb forced into something or another, all Jon needed to hear was Margaery Tyrell to know there was nothing he could say or do to change Robb’s mind. Theon supposedly had to work out of town, but Jon figured he either didn’t have the money to actually get the ticket (like he said he had done), or he had other plans that weren’t worth missing. Robb not wanting to waste his money with the ticket gave it to his sister, Sansa.

They never got along very well. Jon could remember a time where Sansa had once liked interacting with him, but they were also seven and four respectively. The minute she hit puberty she was suddenly too good to spend time with her cousin and the rest of the Stark siblings. Jon was only a little bitter over it when he was younger, Sansa use to side with him on many arguments he had with Robb but that changed as they got older then it was Arya who sided with him instead. It was like he traded out one Stark sister for the other.

Wish I could do that now as well, he thought in mild irritation as he pulled the jeep into reverse.

Sansa had no ride to King’s Landing, so Robb bribed him to allow her to ride with. As he stated, they were both going so there was no reason not to go together. Jon wanted to fight him on it, wanted to argue that it would be the worse trip of his life, but it was selfish sounding, even to his own ears so he frowned and agreed; reluctantly. Sansa looked put off that she would have to spend the next three days in his presence, but she didn’t say anything to the contrary, she looked just as reluctantly.

When he drove to pick her up from the Stark house he gave himself a pep talk, he would be on his best behavior and would try to be nice with her. Key word was ‘try’.

Jon gripped the steering wheel tightly to keep from smacking her hand away from his radio as she fiddled around with the stations. When she settled on some pop music he visibly cringed, this was going to be a long ass trip…

\-------

Not even twenty minutes into the drive and Jon was ready to start pulling strands of hair out of his head. Giving a side-eye to Sansa, he reached over and changed the station to something else, something he liked. He flinched when she slapped his hand, quickly changing the station back. “Don’t touch the music,” she hissed.

“It’s my radio in my jeep,” Jon stated grumpily, glancing at her to direct a glare her way. Sansa stuck her tongue out at him and when he moved to touch the dial again, she caught his wrist, giving him a warning squeeze.

“Leave it, Jon.”

He huffed, yanking his wrist away and trying to ignore the strange burning in his skin from where she gripped him. Jon checked the GPS, withholding a sigh at the amount of distance and time he would be stuck in this vehicle with her. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, tensing up his muscles for a moment then releasing them slowly in an attempt to release the pent-up anger her presence caused him.

Traffic was moving consistently, so far, no delays as they traveled down the Kingsroad highway. Jon merged over into the passing lane, pressing down on the gas pedal to bypass a slow-moving car ahead of him. Aside from the music playing at a reasonable level, there was nothing but silence between them. Jon glanced over at Sansa, taking in her frown as she scrolled about in her phone. He hated to admit it, but she looked pretty today with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail while wearing a tank-top and jean shorts. He noted that her skin was tanner, she was possibly sun tanning over the summer by the pool like she always did on summer break.

It was then Jon realized that she had graduated this year and was heading off to college once summer was over. He blinked rapidly. His mind pulled up empty when he tried to figure out where she was going, or even what major she was aiming for. He knew he could just ask her, but then that meant enduring her talking and Gods knows, she could talk for hours on end. Jon could remember a time when that hadn’t bothered him, a time when he almost lived off each breath she took between words.

That had been when they were younger and got along. Before everything changed for the worse.

“Jon!” Sansa’s shout brought him back to the here and now, making him slam on his breaks as he realized how fast he was coming up on the car in front of him.

“Fuck,” Jon cursed, merging into the other lane to pass them. “Why the fuck are they in the passing lane?!”

“Where the fuck were you?! You almost rear-ended them!” she exclaimed, staring hard at him behind her obnoxious sunglasses.

“We’re fine now,” he countered lamely.

“Are we? Should I be paying attention as you drive too?” Jon grinded his teeth, trying not to get angry. She had a right to be mad, he hadn’t been paying attention properly and if not for her, he’d rear-end that car going 75 mph.

“Shit, Sansa, it was one mistake. Why do you always have to drag shit on further than it needs to be?” A glance at her and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest then turning away to glare out the window. The urge to apologize was strong, but he held back. He didn’t much want to speak to her anymore…

\-------

“I have to use the bathroom,” Sansa commented as they sped down the Kingsroad highway. They were nearing the Neck, an area consumed by swamp lands, and the country folk of the North. Jon really wanted to fly through there since traffic tended to be the worse around that area. There was not a time he could recall being able to get through that section of road without some type of delay.

“Can’t you hold it until after we get through the Neck at least?” Jon asked in annoyance, they were only an hour and thirty minutes out. He eyed her coffee in the cupholder, if she hadn’t been sipping on her caffeinated drink like it was her life’s blood then maybe she wouldn’t have to go.

“No, I can’t,” Sansa snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him through her sunglasses. Jon rolled his eyes, peering down the road to see when the next exit was. Traffic was flowing right now, but it was also three in the afternoon, they wouldn’t make it to King’s Landing ‘til nine that night where they planned to stay in a hotel for two nights.

Separate rooms.

The concert was Saturday night, Jon was hoping to go around with Robb and Theon as they checked King’s Landing out. None of them have ever been, but now he was going to be stuck with Sansa instead. He highly doubted she would want to venture out with him, exploring. Not that he wanted her too, he thought moodily as he took the exit 329 so the princess could use the restroom. His mind shot back that, actually, he did want her too.

“I’ll only be a minute,” Sansa stated as she hopped out of the jeep, rushing into the gas station. Jon sat there for a moment then sighed as he turned his vehicle off.

He had to go as well.

When he came out of the restroom he found Sansa in line, another coffee in hand, but also some snacks as well. He arched a brow as he came up to her. She had pushed up her sunglasses to reveal her bright blue eyes lined with black eyeliner that winged at the end of her eyes. It made them look bigger and brighter, he noted.

“If we get snacks now then we won’t have to stop later,” she commented at his unspoken question. Jon just nodded, opting not to speak as he glanced at what was in her arms. Funyons, Doritos, some ho-ho’s and other little cakes. A small smile came to his lips as he took notice of the lemon cake square among her sweets. Sansa noticed his smile though and puckered her lips out in a pout, “What?”

“Nothing, just that some things never change.” Jon shrugged nonchalantly before walking over to one of the many coolers to retrieve an energy drink for himself. He placed it on the counter with the rest of their goodies, dropping a twenty before she could pull out a credit card.

“I can pay for it.” She was still pouting as the cashier ignored them.

“I was faster,” Jon commented back, shrugging as he took his change and the bag, leading the way out of the gas station and to his jeep.

“Why do you always have to do that?” Sansa questioned, her tone hinted at her annoyance with him. He quickly unlocked the jeep for them. Jon felt a tick in his cheek as he dropped the bag down by her feet.

“Why do I always do what?” he inquired back, turning the key in the ignition so they could start back on their journey.

“Be so smug.” Jon laughed, glancing back over to see her glaring at him with her sunglasses still on top of her head. That threw him for a loop, he wasn’t expecting her to say that.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Sansa scoffed.

“Yes, you do. You always do it, Jon. Always have to be the damn hero,” she grumbled as she ripped open into the Doritos. Jon shook his head.

“Well, maybe if someone didn’t act like a damn prissy princess then I wouldn’t have to be.” He knew the minute his words left his mouth it was the wrong thing to say. It was bad enough they hardly got along in the first place, being stuck together for this trip and concert was not the time, nor the place to be ill with each other. Jon regretted his words instantly.

“Oh, I see! Seven forbid I like being a girl! Seven forbid I enjoy looking nice and acting like a lady! You are unbelievable, Jon Snow! I…ugh, I wish I wasn’t stuck with you on this trip!” Sansa crunched a Dorito as she turned so her gaze fell on the scenery out her window.

Jon clenched his teeth together, his shoulders tense and regret suffocating him. It was the issue they had after puberty, she never wanted to play outside anymore, stopped playing with dolls and took up sewing and makeup instead. They use to have a bond of sorts, that evaporated as soon as she started to develop. Jon supposed he didn’t make things any better, always keeping her out of the loop and sharing snide comments and secrets with Arya instead.

‘Whatever you do, don’t tell Sansa!’ he would say to her as they joked about Sansa’s makeup use as she practiced on the floor of her bedroom.

There was just this disconnect between them as they got older, even at twenty-one and eighteen they still found nothing to talk about. Jon was surprised she even liked the band, ‘The Night’s Watch’ at all. It was more hard rock than her pop music like that blonde singer, ‘Khaleesi’. He would have taken Arya to jump for the ticket before Sansa would, but maybe he was mistaken, maybe he was judging her unfairly.

Sighing, Jon asked, “Why are you on this trip?” Sansa slowly turned her head to direct her blazing blue eyes on him, he barely held back a flinch.

“Excuse me?” she questioned just shy of anger, he could practically see it seething out her ears.

“I mean, why did you agree to come if you hate me so much? I didn’t even know you liked the band,” Jon quickly explained, he really didn’t want to prolong the tension between them. They still had six hours to go and he’d like to live beyond them.

Sansa regarded him carefully before her shoulders slowly relaxed. “First of all, you don’t know me well enough to know what I like and don’t like,” she ticked off her fingers as she spoke, “second of all, I agreed because I wanted to see them live, but couldn’t afford the ticket. I got lucky Robb had to forfeit his, and third of all.” Sansa paused for second, her eyes drawing downward briefly before she looked away from him, mumbling, “I don’t hate you.”

Jon pursed his lips together as he drove in silence. He felt a little pathetic how his heart skipped a beat hearing that she didn’t hate him.

“I would have bought you a ticket if I had known,” he mentioned softly, glancing at her in the corner of his eye. Sansa sighed deeply, turning to him with a roll of her eyes though he couldn’t mistake the slight lift at the corner of her mouth.

“There you go again, hero complex much.” Her words were spoken with sarcasm dripping upon every word, but her lips were twisted into a smirk and her eyes were lighter than earlier. Jon relaxed more, a smile tugging at his own lips.

“Yeah, maybe I do,” he agreed then shrugged, adding, “Or, maybe I just like doing things for others.”

“Oh really? How selfless of you?! I don’t recall you ever doing anything for me.” Jon snorted, leaving the exit to get back on track.

“Are you serious, right now? You don’t recall all the times I played dolls with you? The times I played your Dragon Knight for your Queen Naerys in the backyard? I was always the first to play with you before Robb or Theon.” Jon reached over to pop open his energy drink, taking a deep sip.

“Yes, I do recall you doing such things, but what I meant was I don’t recall you ever doing anything for me now,” Sansa pointed out, leveling her elbow on her door with her head leaned against her fist to gaze at him.

Jon frowned, realizing she did have a point. He stopped bothering with her once she became too girly then there was Arya, his little tomboy shadow. If he thought hard about it, he could bring up times they traveled down to the creek and played in the water. It’d be him, Robb, Theon, and Sansa. He could even remember helping her capture tadpoles in the shallow end of the creeks or finding rolly-pullies underneath heavy rocks.

Or the one-time Jon had to carry Sansa back up from the creek because she saw a spider. He carried her on his back, hands wrapped around her legs with her arms tightly clinging around his neck. He could vaguely recall her kissing his neck and cheek on the way up while thanking him for saving her, for being her Dragon Knight.

“I’m taking you to this concert,” Jon offered, sending her a small smile to which she rolled her eyes, slouching back in her seat.

“Only because Robb and Theon couldn’t go. I’m sure Robb begged you to let me ride with.” Jon flinched. She was right, Robb had begged him to let her ride, even giving him forty for gas money as a means of bribing him.

Honestly though, it didn’t take much begging and bribing for him to agree. He may not get along with Sansa now, but that didn’t mean he was going to let her take a bus down or hitch a ride down with anyone else. In the corner of his eye, he could see the frown on her lips, but it was her down casted eyes that got to him.

“No, actually, he asked me to when he let me know you took the ticket. I would have offered to drive you anyway, Sansa.” She turned to him, looking unsure.

“Really?” she asked softly, turning her attention quickly to her coffee to uncap and drink.

“Yes, really. You’re my cousin, Sansa. We’re family, even if we don’t always get along.” His words seemed to assure her. Sansa nodded, setting her drink back then they were back to the silence between them.

At least it was comfortable this time…

\-------

“I hate traffic,” Sansa moaned against the window. Just as Jon thought, the moment they hit the Neck they were stuck in traffic. Worse was that it started to downpour ten minutes in and his AC was acting up, so it was getting a bit stuffy inside the jeep.

“I think that is something we can both agree on,” Jon commented tiredly, his elbow propped on the windowsill as he stared at the number of cars up ahead. They were always working on construction through here, always.

Jon could remember a time when he was younger and spent the summer with his cousins while his mother went to Essos. His aunt Catelyn wanted to visit her sister Lysa at the Eyrie and then her brother, Edmure at Riverrun, her home town. They had all shacked up inside the mini-van for the two-week trip and the moment they hit the Neck they were in traffic. That was ten years ago, Jon recalled, and still the Neck was known for its traffic jams. If it wasn’t because of construction, then it was because of the wilderness lining the roads. Dead animals, live animals, fallen trees and overflowed swamp water; it took very little to cause the congestion.

“We’ve moved maybe twenty feet in thirty minutes,” Jon groaned as he dropped his forehead against his steering wheel.

“Well, bright-side is that the concert isn’t ‘til tomorrow night so we won’t be late,” Sansa said brightly.

“True, but if we don’t get to the hotel by nine o’clock we might lose our reservations.”

“Shit,” Sansa mumbled, pulling up her phone. Jon glanced at the clock, it was nearing five-thirty, meaning they were pushing it. He knew they should have left way earlier. “News says there is an accident near the end of exit 434.”

“Fuck,” Jon cursed, he pressed down on the gas to follow the station wagon in front of him.

“What?” she asked.

“Is it exit 434a or 434b?”

Sansa glanced down at her phone. “434a.”

“Fuck, that’s our exit. The highway splits, 434b takes the highway into The Greywater Watch and The Twins while 434a keeps onto the Kingsroad straight into King’s Landing.”

“Double shit,” Sansa mumbled again. Thunder rumbled overhead as though concurring with her. “Are you sure we can’t fiddle with the AC?” she asked after a moment.

Jon shrugged, waving at her to go for it. “It’ll only spit out hot air.”

“Why didn’t you get this fixed?” Sansa inquired, she turned the dial about and they were blasted with hot air, just as Jon had stated it would.

“Because it hasn’t been hot over the summer. I didn’t think it’d be that important to get fixed.”

“It’s swelteringly hot in the South, Jon. It’s going to be awful without cold air,” she pointed out, turning off the AC since it only made it hotter in the jeep.

Jon sighed. He hadn’t thought about that. He spent most of his life in Winterfell and the few times he spent over the summer at his father’s on Dragonstone, it hadn’t been extremely hot. There was always a constant wind blowing through, especially since his father’s house was right on the beach front. His mom made a point to tell him he was going to have to get it fixed sometime soon and now Jon wished he had listened to her.

He pushed the window buttons, letting all four down just a crack to alleviate the heat though it did little to help. He could feel sweat on his forehead and the back of his neck, and a glance at Sansa told him that she was feeling it too.

“Okay, how about we play a game to distract ourselves from the awful heat and traffic?” Sansa said with a clap of her hands. He could tell she was trying to amp herself up. She tended to do that when she was feeling down. Sansa would jump up and down, jog in place or clap her hands loudly to try and produce false energy until she felt it. Seeing her to it now brought a smile to his face.

“Alright,” Jon agreed, stretching his arms up over his head and against the top of the hardcover of his jeep, “what games are you thinking?”

“How about ‘I spy’?”

“Hmm, ‘I spy’ huh? You go first.”

Sansa pursed her lips together, staring out past the rainfall. She spent a minute staring at the scenery before announcing, “I spy with my little eye…something…green.”

Too easy, Jon thought. “The leaves.”

“No.”

“Okay…the grass.”

“Yes, your turn,” Sansa declared, turning to him with a slight smile. Honestly, Jon felt a little childish playing this game, but if it kept them entertained and not at each other’s throat then he was willing to play it.

“You sure about the grass? It’s pretty muddy and swampy out there.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Go, Jon.”

“Alright, I spy with my little eye something…red.” She immediately turned towards the red mustang only a few feet ahead in the lane next to theirs.

“That car over there,” she pointed out, smirk on her lips.

“Yes.”

For a few minutes they played the game, naming colors after colors. The final one was on Jon and he had said blue, but Sansa never got it right. He had her move on to tallying license plates instead, not wanting to state that the blue was her eyes. His face had felt hot then, hotter than it already was in his jeep. Luckily for them, the rain had let up enough for him to roll down the windows further.

While Sansa wrote down places and license plates, Jon grabbed a rubber band from his middle console and pulled back his sweaty hair from his face. She glanced over at him then stared as he finished up.

“What?” Jon asked, drawing a hand across his forehead to wipe away some sweat. Sansa shrugged, turning away abruptly to stare intently at the cars around them.

“Found a fellow Winterfell plate.”

“Two Neck plates in front of us and on my left.”

“Wow, there’s one with the Wall on it? Why are they so far South?” Sansa commented, pointing at a mini-van. Jon leaned over on her side to see the plate with it’s blueish white wall in the background behind the license plate number.

“Vacation probably.” Jon turned his head up to see Sansa staring down at him. For a moment they stared at each other, unblinking until he slowly pulled back into his seat.

Shaking her head, Sansa wrote down more tallies. “That one’s a Winterfell plate too.”

“Another Neck plate.”

“Oh, that one’s different!” Sansa craned her neck into her window. “I think…that one’s a King’s Landing plate, their kind of ugly looking though. Like the color is pee yellow.”

Jon chuckled, knowing exactly what she meant. The plates for King’s Landing use to feature the Red Keep, the old castle that overshadowed all the buildings around. It wasn’t the original castle; the original had been destroyed hundreds of years ago. Historians were still iffy on the cause exactly. Evidence showed it was wildfire, an ancient concoction of fire that was green and long since forgotten, but a few others thought it could have been dragon fire instead. There were many documentaries about the good old middle ages, many that interested Jon as he was majoring in history at Winterfell University.

“This isn’t very fun when were not moving as much,” Sansa said with a deep sigh, closing up her notebook.

“Aye, okay, what else do you want to do to pass the time?” He glanced over to see her thinking. A small drop of sweat trickled its way down the side of her temple, dancing a trail down her skin and into the little side hairs before her ear. Heat burned in Jon’s belly at the sight, he quickly pulled his eyes away to drive up the little feet he was given before stopping again.

“Twenty questions about each other?” she finally offered.

Jon arched a brow. “Really?”

“Sure.” Sansa shrugged her shoulders. “We’re stuck together for the weekend, we should know each other a bit more, don’t you think?”

That bothered him more than he’d like to admit. Memories of being so close with her as children made it ache to know that they hardly knew each other now. Anything he knew back then could be completely different now. Point being that she even liked the same band as him. Though things had been a bit annoying in the beginning, at least now they were talking, and it was a start.

“Okay then, you go first.” Sansa snorted.

“Why do I always go first?” she inquired with amusement on her face.

“It was your idea.”

“Whatever…” Sansa pursed her lips in thought, her fingers lightly tapping on the windowsill. “Why did you never go with the name ‘Jonny’?”

He immediately groaned at the name, making Sansa laugh. “Ugh, because my father always called me ‘Jonny-boy’ and I hated it. Remember when I tried to get everyone to call me Jonathan for a while, but no one ever did?” She laughed at the memory, nodding her head rapidly.

“Yes! I think Arya was the biggest hater of that name change. Robb gave it a try, but it’s…just not you.”

“You were the only one to call me Jonathan until I told you to stop,” Jon stated, remembering back to when he was fourteen. Sansa was right, Arya flat out refused to refer to him by his full name and Robb couldn’t stop laughing after calling him Jonathan each and every time. Sansa had been the only one to say it without making a face and she was the only one to continue to call him by Jonathan until he finally told her to go back to Jon.

If he remembered correctly, she had shrugged then mumbled she preferred his shorter name more.

“Well, Robb and Arya weren’t helping, plus mom and dad kept messing up. I dunno, I thought me being consistent would make you feel better, or something,” Sansa said with another shrug, averting her eyes down to the floor where she grabbed a lemon cake for herself then a cherry cake for him.

“Thanks. So, my turn…what’s your favorite song from the ‘Night’s Watch’?” he asked before taking a bite out of his cake. Honestly, he wanted to know if she actually knew any songs. It still amazed him that she was even into the band at all. It was a punk-rock band, one that he, Robb and Theon listened to during their mid-to-late teens. He just couldn’t see Sansa banging her head to the music.

Sansa gave him a look as though she knew exactly what he was getting at. “Ready, set, blow,” she answered after swallowing a bite of her cake.

“Are you serious?! That’s their worst song!”

“Just because you can’t roll with the times doesn’t me it’s not good. But it is usually a tie with ‘I see only you’.” She quickly stuck her tongue out at him.

“Better, I suppose,” he mumbled, feeling a sense of excitement at learning that she did like the same band as him. Jon quickly shrugged the feeling off though, why was he getting excited over something so simple and about his cousin?

“What’s your favorite song from them?” she asked next, rolling down her window as a cool breeze went by. It was still gloomy out, but at least it wasn’t raining anymore.

“I don’t really have a favorite song, per-say, but I love their first album the best.” He glanced over to his cousin to see her shake her head.

“Let me guess, you loved the song ‘wash it all away’?” Her impish smile and raised eyebrows made him chuckle, even more so that she happened to be correct too.

“Don’t be so smug, Sansa,” Jon commented, reaching over to push at her shoulder.

“I knew it,” she sing-songed. “It’s the most emo, brooding song they’ve sung, and it has your name written all over it!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jon waved her off. “Okay, question number two,” he stopped to quickly think one up before a devilish smile took over his face. He pulled up to the car in front of them then turned to stare Sansa down. “How many outfits did you bring for two days?”

She was clearly and utterly unamused. “You can go to hell, Jon.”

“What?! It’s a legit question.”

With a huff of annoyance and her arms crossed over her chest, lemon cake forgotten on her lap, she admitted, “Five.”

“Why?” Jon asked, seriously confused as to why she needed five outfits for a two-day trip including that she was wearing one now. That was six sets of clothes she had with her. He was lucky he remembered to bring two pairs of boxer-briefs with him.

She ignored his question though, declaring, “My turn! Hmmm…” She paused for a moment. Jon swallowed the rest of his cake, eyeing her over as she figured out her next question. Why was she so pretty? The question wouldn’t leave his mind, slowly swirling round and round. This was probably one of the reasons why he kept his distance with her, he always thought she was a pretty girl growing up, but now…she was actually gorgeous in his opinion.

Her long, bright red hair that was more leaning towards orange, her straight nose, her beautiful blue eyes and her small, heart shaped lips. Jon knew he spent way too much time staring at her lips to know the exact shape they looked like. Even now, he was staring at them intently.

“Did you like playing those games with me when we were younger?” Sansa finally asked though she kept her gaze straight ahead.

“Yes,” Jon breathed out without hesitation. Her eyes slowly turned to connect with his. “I always looked forward to you pulling me away to play make believe. It was the only time I ever got to be the hero.” For you, he thought. Her eyes seemed to lighten from his answer and that seemed to both make it easier for him to breath and harder as well. “Why’d you always choose me?”

There was a strange tension in the air between them. Though the windows were down with a cross breeze blowing through, it still felt hot, or at least he felt hot. Her eyes were piercing as they gazed into his. Again, he felt the burning heat in his stomach, boiling beneath his skin.

“Because you were the only one who would play fully, and you wouldn’t break character either. Robb would do it for a little while and Theon always, always broke character on me, but you never did.” Her words made him feel warmer, the way she spoke of him. Sansa’s eyes were still intense, the blue seeming to darken some. “So…who was your first?”

“My…what? My first what?” Jon mumbled in confusion, glancing away to force some sense into his head. What the hell was going on here?

“Who took your virginity?” Sansa asked. Jon whipped his head back to stare at her, what was she thinking?

“Sansa!”

“What? It’s a legit question.” He knew his face was flushed and much more harshly than her tender redness on the apples of her cheeks.

“Who took yours?” he countered, swallowing thickly as he realized he didn’t want to know. He was already having issues here, the last thing he needed to do was ask her about her first sexual experience.

“I asked first!” Sansa insisted.

“Ugh, fine! Ygritte. When I was sixteen, she pulled me to a bedroom at a party and we…yeah…” Jon wavered off, slapping a hand over his face to hide how brightly red it had become. He’d been slightly drunk and high as a kite that night too. Ygritte kissed him a few times then told him she was horny as fuck and dragged him to a room where she rode him hard for his first time.

“Wasn’t she almost twenty then?” He could hear the accusation in her voice and see a frown on her lips from the corner of his eye.

“Nineteen, actually, and before they changed it, the age of consent had been sixteen.” She seemed to relax a little bit and that just added to the warmth in his chest, knowing that she cared about him more than he had realized. “Who was yours?” Jon honestly hoped she would say no one, that she was still a virgin, but he knew she had dated Joffrey Baratheon for a full year and he couldn’t see that little shit dating someone that long without sex being involved.

“Joffrey. I lied about staying over at Jeyne’s and slept at his house instead,” she softly admitted. Looking at her face, he could tell how uncomfortable it was for her to talk about her ex-boyfriend.

“How old were you?” Jon couldn’t help but ask, streak of protectiveness clouding over him.

At first, it looked like she wasn’t going to answer, as quiet as she was being, but then she drew her chin inward and mumbled, “Seventeen; last summer.”

Jon couldn’t describe the feeling boiling inside him, the only word that came to mind was jealousy, but there was also a hint of anger and protectiveness too. Joffrey had been Sansa’s first and so far, only boyfriend. They broke up last summer, if he recalled what Robb told him right. It was because Joffrey struck Sansa across the face. Jon remembered hearing that and wanting nothing more than to beat the little shit to a pulp. He and Robb planned to gang up on the idiot boy when his uncle Ned intervened, telling them that Sansa wouldn’t feel better by their actions and it’d do more bad than good.

I’d feel pretty damn good though, Jon thought, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly in his grasp. Another thought occurred to him and he blurted it out without thinking it through, “He didn’t force you, did he?”

Sansa whipped her head back to see his angry expression and the harsh tone of his voice as he asked. She didn’t say anything for a moment and that only made him angrier. “Sansa?”

“It’s not your turn, Jon,” she quickly stated. “Who was your first kiss?”

For a moment, he almost disregarded her change in subject, but from the look on her face and how pleading she appeared in her eyes, Jon decided to not push it. He’d find out eventually. Then her question made him blink in surprise. He turned back to her with an arched brow, does she not remember?

“You.”

“Me?” Sansa frowned at him.

“You don’t remember?” Jon asked out loud. Her jaw dropped as she realized he wasn’t joking with her.

“I was your first kiss?! Does that mean you were mine?! No, I don’t remember this incident! Tell me, Jon!” she practically screeched in the small jeep, turning completely in her seat to give him her full attention. Jon chuckled at her reaction, his cheeks warming up again.

“Alright, calm down! So, you were ten and I was thirteen at the time. Remember when we got the flu?” Sansa nodded abruptly. “I had just recovered from it, but you and Robb still had it. Arya and Bran had gone to your aunt Lysa’s house, so I helped uncle Ned since aunt Catelyn was also sick. I brought you soup and you were babbling then you…you looked at me, called me your Dragon Knight then leaned up and kissed me.”

Jon remembered that day well. Uncle Ned had finished heating the soup on the stove, spooning a bowl for Robb and Sansa. Jon had offered to take Sansa her bowl, wishing to see how she was doing. He did his very best to carry the bowl without spilling up the stairs. He knocked first, announcing he was going to come in, so if she was undressing or anything, she wouldn’t be surprised by him. The thought of seeing her in her undies made him blush and sweat.

He entered the room, smiling when he found her lying in bed. Her bedroom was a mix of pinks, yellows, and purples. It was so very much Sansa. Jon walked over, placing her bowl of chicken noodle soup on her nightstand then turned to see her. Sansa’s skin looked clammy, her hair sweat drenched and braided though little wisps fell out of the braid, with some plastered to her clammy forehead.

“Hey, Sansa. I brought you some soup,” Jon said softly, sitting down on the edge of her bed then placing the back of his hand against her forehead to feel how hot she was. She hummed at his words, slowly opening her eyes until they were half-lidded.

“Jon,” she mumbled, leaning a bit up and almost nuzzling the back of his hand. He flushed further, feeling like maybe he was catching the flu again though he knew that wasn’t possible.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, pulling his hand away and ignoring the strange jolts that ran underneath his skin. She hummed again, slowly moving to sit up. Jon helped her up, finding it alarming how easily he could lift her.

“You’re so amazing, Jon,” she continued, smiling lightly at him. “My hero, my Dragon Knight…” suddenly she was leaning into him, her hands grasping his shoulders. “My Jon,” she mumbled then before Jon could settle her back, Sansa pressed her lips against his.

It was like the world had completely stopped rotating. His breath was stuck inside his lungs and all he could feel was the soft, gentle press of her dry lips on his. His heart was thundering inside his chest, his hands were shaking and sweating, and for the life of him, he couldn’t push her away. The kiss was everything he thought a first kiss could be and so much more. Sansa hummed against his lips then pulled back where a sweet noise of their lips releasing each other echoed around them. Her smile was wider, and she seemed so proud and happy that she kissed him.

Jon didn’t know what to do or think, so he stood up from his perch on her bed, turned around and walked out of her bedroom. Uncle Ned kept asking him if he was alright, but all Jon could think about was the first kiss his younger cousin had given him and vague questions of why and even smaller ones of if there would be another chance to do it again.

“Really?” Sansa asked, staring at him in astonishment. Jon coughed, nodding.

“Yes, I thought you knew and never wanted to talk about it.” Jon had actually been hurt when she acted as though nothing happened between them. Insecurity reared its ugly head and the thought that she did it for the sake of doing it bothered him greatly. Another reason for how they became distant from each other.

“No, I don’t remember that at all. I thought father brought in soup for me, I was so dazed and out of it…was it good?” Jon choked on his energy drink, coughing harshly for a moment before collecting himself.

“It was a simple kiss, Sansa and like you said, you were dazed and sick. But…I wasn’t much help afterwards because I was dazed too…”

Jon sighed when the cars in front of him started to move a little faster, the routine of stopping and going seeming to end. He glanced at Sansa as he started to press down on the gas pedal. She was smiling softly to herself, her cheeks slightly red. Another bloom of warmth erupted inside his chest and Jon even found himself smiling softly too…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some things about this chapter: a lot of things that go on in the road trip are reminiscent of the many road trips my mom, me and my sisters took from NC to NY during the summer. The traffic in the Neck is from my experiences of traffic in the mountains of Pennsylvania. The license plate game is one we played a lot during that time, even now we still do. The King's Landing license plate change is about when NY changed their license plate from a pretty white and blue to navy and orange-yellow, really ugly looking honestly. The Night's Watch band is their version of 'Linkin Park' pretty much. Khaleesi is obviously Daenarys as a pop star, possibly a Madonna/Britney/Christina type singer. And I think that's all for references here.
> 
> So, there is the first chapter. I am a little bit into the second chapter, not by much. I got many projects that need to be either finished or started with my writing along with courses at school. I am hoping to get another chapter out soonish, but we will see how well that goes over. Anywho, let me know whatcha think?! ^_~


End file.
